1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urinal incorporating a smell release function capable of releasing an offensive smell from an interior or peripheral portions of the urinal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Urinals constructed to release the smell from the interior or peripheral portion of the urinal have hitherto been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 68245/1989 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 12978/1991) and Japanese Patent Application No. 68246/1989 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 12979/1991).
Each of those urinals having the smell release function includes a urine gathering wall for receiving the urine and a urinal shell unit which surrounds the urine gathering wall. An air space is formed between the urine gathering wall and the shell unit.
In those urinals, an introduction port for the offensive smell is formed in a bowl or the lower part of the urinal. A smell release port is provided in a rear surface of the urinal, thereby releasing the smell sucked in the above-mentioned air space into a duct connected to the smell release port.
In those urinals each having the smell release function, the smells in the bowl and emitted from urine splashed over and adhered to the lower part of the urinal are immediately released through the air space. Exhibited is a remarkably good effect of releasing the smell in the whole toilet room.
In the urinals disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 68245/1989 and 68246/1989, a dedicated smell release duct is required to be laid.